This invention relates generally to electricity metering, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for metering energy consumption with an electronic electric meter.
Electronic electricity meters for metering multi-phase services typically include a digital signal processor (DSP) and a microcomputer. Certain functions and operations are separately performed in the DSP and microcomputer. By dividing the functionality between the DSP and microcomputer, communications of data and commands must be provided between the DSP and microcomputer. Such an architecture is complex.
In addition, such meters typically are programmed to perform certain functions. Although the meters are upgradeable, the types of upgrades that can be performed are limited to the tables and functions prestored in the meter. In addition, and in the past, increased functionality typically was a trade-off to cost. That is, adding functionality to the meter typically resulted in adding significant costs to the meter.
It would therefore be desirable to provide less complex methods and apparatus for electrical metering that do not require a DSP in conjunction with a microcomputer. In addition, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for electrical metering that continued to generate revenue data even when voltages on a phase of a multi-phase power source vary.
There is therefore provided, in one embodiment of the present invention, a method for metering energy consumption with an electric meter. The method includes steps of: generating metering quantities for a plurality of phase voltages from a multiphase voltage source, including generating revenue-related data; monitoring voltage changes on at least one of the phase voltages; and performing a predetermined task in response to a voltage change on at least one of the phase voltages while continuing to generate revenue-related data.
The above-described embodiment provides electrical metering of a multi-phase power source without requiring a DSP in addition to a microcomputer. In addition, revenue data continues to be generated even when voltages on a phase of a multi-phase power source to which the meter is attached vary.